


I

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Break Up, Cheating, Cheating Hinata, F/M, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama knew. Of course he knew.Cheating wasn't something you could easily hide.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	I

Kageyama knows. He knows what Hinata's been doing behind his back for _months_. It had been subtle at first; subtle hints that there may be something off with his carrot-top of a boyfriend, but now, gods, it was glaringly obvious. 

The faint smell of a woman's perfume had been the first leading hint to what Hinata had been doing behind Kageyama's back. At first, it hadn't been _anything,_ because Shoyo had female friends, whom he probably hugged, and that was fine. It was! Kageyama certainly wasn't the overly possessive type. Hell, even Tobio had a few female friends, so he wasn't really in a position to judge. 

But then the marks had shown up. Just faint ones, jotted along his boyfriend's collar and disappearing under his shirt's v-line, but as invisible as they almost were, those damn hickeys were practically shining out to Tobio when he'd finally noticed them. So damn apparent that it was almost painful. 

Even then, however, Kageyama had just let it be. The slight shine of concealer often dotted over Hinata's soft skin was an obvious indicator that he knew what he was doing was wrong. That he didn't want Tobio to notice, so maybe... maybe it would get better? 

Or it wouldn't, that worked too, Kageyama supposed. 

He'd tried to ignore it, the way that Hinata would stay out later at night, saying he was "Just meeting a friend, Kageyama, don't worry." Always the same excuse. Why was it continuously the same? Why couldn't Hinata give him something different for once? 

It hurt, all of it did, from the hickeys to the late nights to the not coming home _at all._ What hurt the most, however, was the distance. 

Hinata and Kageyama had been like two peas in a pod during their friendship and then into their relationship. For years they were practically attached at the hip; one was never without the other. They were inseparable for years upon years, and it was perfect. 

Shoyo helped Kageyama with his anxiety, with his lack of social skills and- and everything, really. Tobio needed his ginger ball of sunshine as a lifeline, and Hinata needed Kageyama as a robust and reassuring structure in his life. 

But then Hinata had begun to pull away, drifting further and further from Kageyama as each day passed. There was an obvious rift in their relationship, a split in the ground forcing them apart. Kageyama had been bitterly reminded of the time his teammates had left him to play by himself for just a moment, but he quickly shook that away. It wasn't like that. Hinata wouldn’t just _leave_ him, right? 

"I've- I've met somebody else, Tobio." 

Ah, so Hinata _would_ just leave him then. 

Kageyama's whole world felt as if it was breaking apart in a horrendous split. How could Shoyo do this? To their relationship? To Kageyama? It wasn't fair! It wasn't! Kageyama tried! He truly did; he tried so fucking hard to be the best for Hinata to be somebody that the ginger could at least bear to be around. 

Could Kageyama have tried to look prettier? Wore nicer clothes? Improved his sour personality? 

Tobio knew he could act a little emotionally-stunted at times, but he really did try his best for Hinata. There wasn't a day that went by where Kageyama wasn't trying to fight against his anxiety and inner pressures. It was always for Hinata, and- and the other man was throwing it away. Just like that. 

Kageyama took a breath. "I know." He finally responded; his knees tucked close to his chest as he practically cowered back against the couch. 

Of course, Tobio knew. He knew about the hickeys and the perfume and the damn bra he found while doing Hinata's washing up. (While Kageyama wasn't at all against cross-dressing, he knew for sure that it wasn't Shoyo's thing at all). 

There was quiet between them for a few moments, before Hinata spoke up again. 

"You can keep the apartment, I- I'll be going to stay with," He cleared his throat, "Her." 

Her. Her. Of course, it was _her._ Tobio knew about Hinata's struggle with his sexuality, how could he not when he'd been with him every step of the way. Kageyama knew that his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend?) had always been slightly unsure of his stance with boys and girls, but he'd gotten over that, right? Tobio had been enough for Hinata, right? 

Yeah, maybe not. 

Kageyama let out a dry chuckle, his face pale, but his eyes were red and puffy, almost as if he'd been stung a thousand times. It hurt to breathe, inhale and exhale, even to blink was proving to be a struggle that Tobio was slowly losing. 

"Okay." He responded simply, his shaking form slumping into an undignified heap. Tobio didn't even have the energy to protest anymore, but by gods, he wanted to; he wanted to scream and shout, demand answers for where they went wrong, and ask what he could have done to make Shoyo stay. But he didn't. He sealed his lips tightly shut and tucked into the soft, familiar material of their couch. 

Maybe Hinata had been expecting Tobio to do that because he stayed in front of him for a few more minutes before finally heading to the door. For Kageyama, it felt like he'd been stood there for hours. 

When the door closed behind Hinata Shoyo's retreating form, the only thing that Kageyama felt was a relief, and he _hated_ it. 

Why wasn't he crying? Screaming? Sobbing and begging for the pain to just stop? Why couldn't he feel anything other than empty? 

For just a split second, Kageyama wished that he could feel a pain that wasn't merely numbing and cold, but it really wasn't as simple as that; how could it be? While yes, Tobio _had_ just lost the love of his life, his best friend, his partner of 6 years, he didn't feel... pain. He just felt regret. 

The anger that Tobio had previously felt had quite quickly dissipated and drifted off into a blurry silence. It was almost fitting, he mused bitterly. 

Kageyama would never forget how Hinata looked after him, how the two balanced each other out, the way that Hinata would drag his fingers through Tobio's soft hair whenever he'd hit his lowest points. Kageyama would never forget a single second of it, but he supposed that Hinata had. 

In just a few months, Kageyama had lost the one person who was most precious to him, and he couldn't feel anything other than _empty._

Tobio had known when Hinata had been cheating on him, and he now knows that nothing will ever be the same again. 

How fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
